I'll See You Next Tuesday
by TheSilverSolstice
Summary: AU: Standing on the ledge, Alfred is ready but when someone from his past stops him Alfred can only recount the past... but not everything is as it seems...


**Second story in the "Week series" USUK This time~ Tuesday**

Alfred looked down into the streets below his black converse sneakers. His fingers gripped the ice cold stone behind him, skin burning against the ice. The ledge was just large enough for him to stand against the wall of the twelve storey apartment building. His short breaths took form in small clouds of mist and coated his nose with moisture while his parched lips shivered. Slowly he closed his eyes, he heard. Car horns beeping during morning rush hour, the sound of the pedestrian walk, engines working, if he listened past the organised chaos beneath him he began to hear other things that he normally missed. Birds singing softly, their sweet voices carried in the early January mist. Children laughing, a playground only a few blocks down the road and, Alfred smiled softly, in the distance he heard a train blow its horn.

He opened his lips and mimicked the sound softly, voice shaken and timid. Slowly he opened his eyes, and he saw. He saw the dark silhouette of the city skyline as the morning sun pierced the sky its rays reaching across the cold and grey buildings. The water, glistening in the sunlight with small cream coloured boats dotted across the blue expanse. He saw a small bridge in the distance and silently watched as the movement of a train passed it by.

Alfred filled his lungs with the cold air allowing it to numb him inside. His foot shuffled forward the snow falling passed the ledge down falling gracefully before landing on the footpath below him eleven storeys down. His fingers loosened his grip on the wall, slowly closing his eyes, wanting to finish everything with only the things that mattered in mind. That's what comforted Alfred. That by doing this he would be able to survive. Survive the pain that was crushing him inside. He felt his centre of gravity change as he leant forward, falling into nothing but a black hole.

"ALFRED!"

He snapped back, his grip held firm and his heels against the wall, his eyes looked down below him. That voice. Searching he saw him. Him. Alfred chocked back a sob as his eyes fell across the face, the owner of the voice.

"ALFRED!" The voice sounded pained, as if he were scared. Alfred was scared but he was used to the constant pain.

Alfred closed his eyes.

"I'm ending it Arthur." He said, but the other didn't hear him, Alfred could see Arthur fumbling with something in his hands before he felt his phone ring in his back pocket. Slowly he pulled it out before answering.

"Why?" The voice was scared horrified and frantic. "Why are you doing this Alfred!?"

"I'm ending it Arthur, everything, I can't do it anymore." His voice was neutral, monotone down the phoneline.

"Please... Don't do it Alfred" Alfred closed his eyes, but still held the phone to his ear.

"Don't stop me Arthur... I can't-"

"NO!" Alfred opened his eyes and watched as the small figure of Arthur gripped his phone the other rubbing his face harshly, Alfred could hear the other's sobs through the receiver. "No you listen Alfred. F. Jones! Don't! Don't you dare! Don't you dare let go..."

"Arthur-"

"Don't let go! Don't you dare, I won't forgive you! I'll never forgive you!" He was crying now.

"Arthur-"

"We'll figure it out! I swear I'll do anything!"

"You've already done everything for me" Alfred smiled sadly.

"Why... Why?" Alfred held the phone tighter while looking out at the bridge again.

"Remember Arthur? How we first met?"

"Alfred" He was begging now. "Alfred please..."

"It was on the train..."

"Please..."

"I sat across from you on the train... It was a- a Monday?"

"It was a Tuesday" Arthur sobbed "It was Tuesday when we met."

Alfred smiled, yes he remembered, it was an ordinary Tuesday when he took the train to work. It was a Tuesday that he sat across from another man who was reading.

"Tuesday" Alfred repeated his voice wispy. "The best day of my life Arthur. That Tuesday."

"Alfred please, I'll come up and we'll talk! Please just get down from the ledge please!"

"I began to catch the same train every Tuesday." Alfred ignored him his eyes far away. "Just to see you again. I knew-" Alfred looked back down to the man beneath. "I already knew I loved you."

"Don't say that... Alfred, please I'm begging you! p-please get down!"

Alfred shuffled his feet closer to the edge more snow falling this time. Alfred heard Arthur cry out.

"ALFRED! PLEASE GET DOWN! DON'T! DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!"

"It hurts Arthur..."

"DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!"

"Make the hurt go away please..." Alfred felt the tear roll down his face. "Make it stop." It was then that a cold gust of wind blew its way through Alfred's clothes pinching and prodding his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut his fingernails piercing his palm. It was painful, but nothing against the pain he had felt since that Tuesday only a few weeks ago.

Alfred heard the other crying his own eyes full of tears. "Make it stop hurting so bad."

"I'm sorry Alfred" Arthur whispered. "I'm so so sorry."

"You left me" Alfred grit his teeth. "You promised you wouldn't leave me!"

"I'm sorry"

"Why Arthur? Why did you leave me?" Arthur's deafening silence filled the reciever. "You left me, why?"

"I'm so sorry"

Silence followed for a few seconds after, Alfred just watched the city around him… how ironic that he felt so above it all but when really he was nothing to this city… to these buildings… many have jumped from their ledges… he was nothing special… and after he died… life would still go on… his life would finish with his name printed in small text in the obituary of the next newspaper…

"Today is Tuesday Arthur." Alfred smiled again this time his eyes void of reality. "Its ironic. Like a loop… it ends where it begins… maybe somewhere there is another Alfred sitting across another Arthur… I wonder what their story would be like… would it end this way too?"

"Alfred-"

"What will I see Arthur? When I get to the other side? You're a writer. Describe to me what its like."

"Stop-"

"I can't live without you Arthur"

"Alfred. You don't know what you're doing!"

"I'm going to take away the pain Arthur"

"Please don't Alfred."

"I'm going to be happy now"

"Alfred don't."

"I'm going to be free."

"No!"

"Are you going to catch me Arthur?"

"ALFRED!"

Alfred felt his body loose sense of gravity as he fell from the ledge, his eyes closed the wind flowing through his hair.

He didn't hear Arthur's screams anymore, and he was happy. Soon he would be free. Soon they both would.

Tuesday. The day Alfred met Arthur, the day he asked him out, the day they shared their first kiss, the day they moved in together, the day they exchanged the same silver gold band on their finger and the day that Arthur missed their anniversary. And the rest of them.

Tuesday was the day that Arthur had left his glasses at home and couldn't see the car coming.

Tuesday was the day that Alfred waited for hours sitting across from a vacant seat in their favourite restaurant.

He never showed up.

Tuesday was the day they laid Arthur's body into the ground in a white coffin surrounded by white lilies.

Today was the last Tuesday Alfred would see, and soon he and his Arthur would be free. Tuesday. Just a day. But for Alfred it was the beginning and end of his life and now it was the start of his freedom.

The car horns became louder to Alfred's ears the traffic became clear. Each meter he fell the more weight fell off him until he was weightless and free, as the cement neared Alfred smiled. Somewhere there would be another Alfred that sat cluelessly across from another Arthur on a train on his way to work and in their story they'll fall in love and then get married and live and grow old together… it would be perfect... "I'll see you next Tuesday... Arthur."

Then it all went white.

The end.

Tuesday

**Okay that's all I've been able to write ATM so any Parings for the next **

**1 - Wednesday: Gerita (next)**

**2 - Thursday:**

**3 - Friday:**

**4 - Saturday:**

**5 - Sunday:**

**Reviews are love~ 3 and love produces stories ^^ **


End file.
